The Sensitive Man
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Rosalie meets a man at a bar, he is the most sensitive man shes ever met. How will her night end? rate M for a reason. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it… and none of us make any money off of it… But we do all like to play with them…heheheh**

**AN: This was written for my wonderful beautiful beta… Prettykittyartist. It's my way of showing her I love her for everything she does and all her hard work. She puts up with my lack of comma's or ability to learn when they should be used.**

**A big thank you and kiss to the girls that WC with me on an almost daily basis, I wouldn't be able to get everything Im working on done if it weren't for those ladies.**

**~~~TSM~~~**

Rosalie was sitting in one of the VIP tables that she and the other girls had gotten, trying to figure out what she wanted to do next. They'd chosen the VIP section because it was so much nicer there than in the rest of the club since it wasn't as crowded. Alice was off dancing with her fiancé, Jasper, while Bella was off catching up with an old friend. So there Rose sat just trying to decide if she wanted to get another drink or not. Deciding that maybe getting drunk would help her forget shit she'd been through the last few months of her marriage to Royce, she walked over to the VIP bar and ordered another mojito.

As she waited for her drink to be made, one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen walked up next to her at the bar. His broad shoulders, wide back, and thick arms showed his strength. His dark curly hair and dimpled cheeks gave him a boyish look. To say that Rosalie was smitten with what she saw was an understatement, so choosing to do something she wouldn't have done in the past, she introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie, what's your name," She cringed slightly at her lack of finesse.

Turning to look at the woman that was speaking to him, Emmett grinned his seductive smile when he saw the beautiful woman. "Hello, Rosalie. The name's Emmett. Can I buy you a drink?"

Rose pointed to the drink that was already being placed in front of her by the bartender. "Already have one, but can I buy you one instead?"

With a small chuckle, Emmett turned to the bartender and placed his order for a Guiness. "Thank you."

Rosalie smiled in return, and then invited Emmett to join her at the table. After a few minutes of talking, Alice and Jasper returned to the table as well. The foursome spoke for a while before being joined by Bella and her friend, Eleazar. The little group laughed, danced, and drank for a number of hours before splitting up. Bella and Eleazar headed out together to do who knew what, Alice and Jasper left to relieve the sitter who was watching their two-year-old son, and Rosalie and Emmett headed out to drink some coffee at a local diner.

Emmett ordered each of them a cup of coffee as soon as they were seated at a table, and then asked Rosalie if she wanted some pie. When she declined, he let the waitress know that they wouldn't need anything else. The waitress quickly brought them their coffees and they enjoyed a wonderful time conversing.

After they'd finished drinking their second cup, Rosalie gathered up the courage to ask Emmett back to her apartment. "How about we go to mine instead since it's only a couple of blocks down," Emmett suggested.

Rosalie smiled and agreed readily. "That would be wonderful." They both stood, Emmett offering Rosalie his hand.

They walked down the street together, holding hands as if they'd been dating and together for years. Rosalie hadn't felt that comfortable with a man for years- not even with Royce.

As soon as they arrived at Emmett's apartment, Rosalie was taken by the decor all around it. It didn't look anything like she expected it to. She was surprised to see that everything was modern and contrasted nicely against each other. There was an accent wall painted in solid black with a big black bookshelf in the middle of it as well as a very modern looking painting, being illuminated by black track lighting. In front of the accent wall was a large beige couch and a light and dark colored wood coffee table. Everything was clean and tidy- she didn't see anything out of place which surprised her since he was a self-proclaimed bachelor.

Emmett continued to give Rosalie a tour of his condo until they got to his bedroom. Rose's sharp intake of breath sounded loud in the open space. The room was quite large, decorated in different tones of brown with a splash of grey here and there. But the one thing that really got Rosalie's attention was the far wall that was filled with teddy bears in all different colors and sizes. It was a complete wall of little, medium, and large sized stuffies, all neatly arranged with the top shelf filled with large ones, the middle shelf held the medium ones, and the bottom shelf holding the small ones. Rosalie was so taken aback by the care and delicateness they were all arranged in. It was so neat, and most of all, sweet. Rose didn't comment on it, but she did think about what a sensitive and wonderful man Emmett seemed to be.

Emmett lead them back out to the living room, and then toward the couch. He brought out a bottle of wine for them to share while they talked for a little while. Rosalie was enjoying everything that Emmett was telling her about; all his charitable donations, the causes he helped support and, just his overall good nature. The more they talked, the more Rose thought that she could have just found the perfect man for her- the man she could spend the rest of her life with… the future father of her children.

Not being able to take it any longer, Rosalie leaned in and kissed Emmett hard and strong on his soft supple lips. The kiss grew in intensity and passion the longer their tongues tangled and wrestled with each other. When Emmett picked her up bridal style, Rose almost passed out from excitement. He carried her quickly into the bedroom, and laid her down softly on the bed where Rosalie proceeded to strip Emmett down almost naked. Emmett did the same with the little scraps of clothes she was wearing. As he removed a piece of clothing, he kissed and licked the exposed skin, causing Rosalie's skin to pebble. As Emmett's lips wrapped themselves around Rosalie's hard needy nipples, she moaned and bucked her hips closer to where she could feel his hard, long, erect cock. Emmett moaned against her sensitive skin just as he kissed down her chest and belly, seeking the paradise of her wet womanhood.

Once Emmett reached his destination, he could see how wet and swollen her pussy was. He relished in the fact that he was doing that to her body with just simple touches and kisses. He then took her swollen clit between his lips and sucked on it gently, making her hips buck into his mouth and her hands tighten and pull on his hair. Encouraged by the movement of her body, Emmett inserted two fingers inside of her dripping wetness and curled them as he pumped, making sure he hit that sweet spot inside of it. It caused Rosalie to go over the edge and she let out a moan and screamed his name with the power of her orgasm.

It took Rose a little while to come back down from her high, but when she did, Emmett was already positioning himself at her entrance with a sensual look in his deep baby blue eyes. She could feel him hard and thick against her center, and all she'd have to do was shift her hips slightly to one side and he would slip into her easily. But, wanting to return the favor of such great pleasure, Rosalie instead pushed Emmett onto his back and ease herself down his body, kissing each and every inch of his defined chest and abs. She let her tongue occasionally taste and lick at his slick skin. Emmett's moans and growls only spurred Rosalie along until she reached her desired location. She knew she'd never seen, or had anything so delicious looking in her mouth before. His long, thick cock was standing at attention, begging her to come closer, to lick the slightly salty precum that had seeped out of the tip. Letting her tongue slip out of her lips tentatively, she tasted Emmett's firm spongy head. Enjoying the taste of him already, she quickly wrapped her lips around him, swirling her tongue around his hard shaft as she bobbed up and down, letting as much of him in her mouth as she could. What she couldn't fit down her throat, she pumped with one hand, letting the other tug and roll around his balls. Emmett's response to how much he was enjoying what she was doing to him was noticeable in the sounds being emitted from his chest. Rose knew he was getting close to his release when his cock twitched and grew harder. Working him harder with her lips, tongue, and hand, she was able to bring him over the edge. Rosalie licked and swallowed every drop of cum that pulsed into her mouth.

Emmett helped Rosalie position herself once again next to him, kissing and caressing her lips, and skin. He lavished kisses along her throat, sucked on the juncture of her neck and shoulders, and slowly helping to build her up and giving his body time to recover.

Feeling his erection growing against her, Rosalie giggled, "Already?"

"Mmmm. Your an exquisite, captivating woman. How can I not be needy for you already?" Emmett purred in her ear just before he took it into his mouth and nibbled on it.

Rosalie felt the desire build up inside of her once more at Emmett's words, again the thought of this being the most amazing, and perfect man crossed her mind, but those thoughts quickly dissipated once he palmed her breasts. He massaged and tweaked at her throbbing nipples before he lowered his head and took one at a time into his mouth, gently biting and caressing them with his tongue.

Seeing that she was once more on the verge and begging for him, Emmett eased himself into her wet, soft, and tight pussy. Emmett pushed himself in and out of her, enjoying how her body wrapped itself around his hard, pleading cock. The passionate dance of making love continued for a while before Emmett repositioned them so that he could really pound into her from one angle and then another.

After close to an hour of making love and Rosalie's multiple orgasms, she was spent and lying on Emmett's chest swirling idle patterns on his chest while he ran his hand up and down her back. Turning herself so she could look into his eyes, Rosalie coyly asked. "So, how was it?"

Emmett looked deep into her eyes, smiled softly at her, caressed her cheek, and pushed a wayward strand behind her ear and answered,

"Help yourself to any prize on the middle shelf."

**~~~TSM~~~**

**AN: So JD sends me this joke… and I tell her OMG… that would make a great OS… her response… THEN WRITE IT… So I did… Here is the joke that inspired it all….**

The Sensitive Man

A woman meets a man in a bar.

They talk; they connect; they end up leaving together..

They get back to his place,

And as he shows her around his apartment.

She notices that one wall of his bedroom is completely filled with soft, sweet, cuddly teddy bears.

There are three shelves in the bedroom,

With hundreds and hundreds of cute,

Cuddly teddy bears carefully placed

In rows, covering the entire wall!

It was obvious that he had taken quite some time to lovingly arrange them

And she was immediately touched

By the amount of thought he had put into organizing the display.

There were small bears all along the bottom shelf,

Medium-sized bears covering the length of the middle shelf,

And huge, enormous bears running all the way along the top shelf.

She found it strange for an obviously masculine guy

To have such a large collection of Teddy Bears,

They share a bottle of wine and continue talking and,

After awhile, she finds herself

Thinking,

'Oh my God! Maybe, this guy could be the one!

Maybe he could be the future father of my children?'

She turns to him and kisses him lightly on the lips

He responds warmly.

They continue to kiss, the passion builds,

And he romantically lifts her in his arms and carries her into his bedroom

Where they rip off each other's clothes and make hot, steamy love.

She is so overwhelmed that she responds with more passion,

More creativity, more heat than she has ever known.

After an intense, explosive night of raw passion with this sensitiveguy,

They are lying there together in the afterglow. The woman rolls over, gently strokes his chest and asks coyly,

'Well, how was it?'

The guy gently smiles at her, strokes her cheek, looks deeply into her eyes, and says:

'Help yourself to any prize from the middle shelf'

**Now for some updates on what Im doing…Besides having a sever case of writers ADD….**

**I am working on a OS for Fandom4LLS… Im writing a little Prohibitionward… its called Poison and Prohibition and we can thank Sandy for posting the inspiration pic on a group in FB… and for coming up with the name to the OS… cause I was totally stumped.**

**For those who are waiting on TCBS, I have 4 chapters done… I still need to self-edit and then send them off to the pre-readers and beta's yes… you read correctly Beta's there will be more than one for that baby… cause… its going to be a duzzy… I am looking into starting to post this at the end of September. **

**And lastly I wrote a little OS for the Hardcore Horror Contest. So head on over and check out what DurtyNelly's contest is all about.**

**I along with some wonderful ladies are hosting a Summer Fantasy Contest… TFA Summer Fantasy contest is accepting entries until Aug 31****st****.**

**Thank you for your love and patience… please don't forget to tell me what you think of this little ditty, by hitting the little green review button at the bottom.**


End file.
